


S'envoler vers d'autres cieux

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Series: S'envoler vers d'autres cieux (series) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel!Lexa, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Guardian Angel, Winged!Lexa, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title translation - Fly away to other skies</p><p>Clarke Griffin is one of the very rare children to be half angel and half human. But most of all, she is one of the last to have wings. </p><p>Imagine a world, where when a human baby is given birth to, an angel is too. </p><p>And Lexa, is her guardian angel.</p><p>Clexa AU</p><p>THIS IS BEING RE-WRITTEN, PLEASE CHECK THE SERIES TO READ THE FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, new idea, tell me what you think!

"Everytime a baby human is given birth to, an angel is born too."

"Does that mean I have one too, daddy? I'm also human, right?"

"Of course baby, you are. One day, you'll meet them, and you'll know who it is to you."

Little four year old Clarke smiled at that.

"Those two newborns are connected to each other in more way than one: sure, the winged one is the guardian and protector of the other, but they are also soulmates."

"Really?"

Jake nodded, but then his daughter's high pitched voice asked.

"Why do people treat their soulmate so bad, daddy?"

The father sighed, taking her on his knees and stroking her hair. She placed her little head on his torso, listening to his calming speaking.

"People forgot what being soulmates means, I guess. Some treat their guardian angels a little bit like slaves. They don't care about the romantic side of the bond, just about the fact that angels exist because humans do, and that they have to follow their soulmate everywhere. An angel's instinct will always tell them to do everything to please their human."

"That's terrible daddy. I will never do that to mine. We'll be equals."

The man grinned proudly.

"That's great baby. You know, apart from their human, angels don't have a family. They just appear, which I think is really sad. They arrive in this world as a naked baby, at the exact same moment their soulmate takes their first breath. But it can actually be anywhere in the world, that's why sometimes it takes time to find your soulmate."

Clarke nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, nowadays, angels usually don't want to find their soulmate, because once they meet them, they can't leave. They would feel too much guilt and would much likely die. Once they find their humans, they are linked to them forever."

The girl was horrified.

"Angels don't worship their soulmate like they used to. They are close to the other angels, feeling understood in their unforunate condition: if their human is a sadistic evil, they can't kill them, or they will die."

"It seems unfair, daddy. Angels are so not free compared to humans."

"I know sweetheart, but I didn't imagine the world."

He sighed, rubbing her back absentmindly.

"Tell me about half angels again."

Jake smiled sadly.

"A lot of people have angel blood in their veins. That's because their ancesters were in couple with their soulmates, or sometimes, but it's more and more rare now, their parents. When an angel and a human have a child, we call them a half angel. It happens very very rarely, one baby on 10 000 births, but sometimes those half angels have wings. Those are small, white wings, unlike the pureblood angels colored and big ones, unable to carry their body up into the air, but wings nonetheless, full of feathers and beautiful. A long time ago, those personns were almost seen as gods, but nowadays, they are considered even worse than angels."

The little girl looked at him with he big baby blue eyes.

"Some say they are the producy of an 'unnatural couple's breeding', the mix of two kinds. Humans don't like them, but angels don't either. Unfortunately, they don't fit in either of those people."

This sad hollow came back in his daughter's eyes.

"But I will tell you one thing baby. Never listen to those who say that difference is a bad thing."

Her stroked gently the light feathers on his daughter's little wings, and she did the same with her small hands on his big light blue wings.

"You are beautiful baby girl, don't listen to them. You were blessed with those wings."

They heard a small sob and turned around to see Abby, who was leaning against the door frame, fresh tears on her cheeks. Her husband's expression softened even more.

"How long have you been here love?"

He extended his arms to his soulmate, and the human woman crossed the room to hug him. She whispered her answer.

"When you started speaking about half angels."

She looked at her daughter and smiled through her tears, before kissing her front head. Doctor Griffin was a famous surgeon, but also someone people were talking about in a bad way, someone who was in love with her guardian angel, someone who had produced a winged child.

"I love you both so much."


	2. Not about angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting you're all waiting for :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It's short, I know, but I wanted to give you something.  
> Enjoy!

**18 years later**

 

Clarke was in her room, chasing away some tears on her cheeks. One year. Her father had died exactly one day ago, and today was his first death anniversary.

Her room was in the dark, and this Birdie song that was his father's favorite musis was playing, as she stayed stilent, sitting on the edge of her bed, her wings down and defeated.

 

_We know full well there's just time_

_So is it wrong to dance this line?_

_If your heart was full of love_

_Could you give it up?_

 

She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away."

It was easy to hear the sorrow and the hours of crying in her voice.

"Clarke, baby. Please. You don't have to do this alone."

She could hear the sadness in this world, and pictured her mother crying. She couldn't stand it. Instead, she opened her window and jumped. She opened her wings and floated until she arrived on the ground. Of course she couln't fly, but when it wasn't too high, she could float in the air.

Her mother appeared at her window.

"Clarke!"

The blonde looked at her and then turned around, walking away.

 

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special oh oh oh_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give,_

_Me up_

 

She walked for a long time, she wasn't fully sure how long. She arrived in a square her and her father used to go to. She would climb up on the wooden little house where kids were playing all the time, open her wings, and float, her father grinning proudly. She loved that feeling. The wind in her feathers, her dad's smile, the feeling of being able to do everything. But he was gone. And that time was in the past.

She sat on a bench, and, as she was used to, ignored the weird glances people that had never seen us gave her. She had white wings, after all. She was a winged human. She fitted with no people. She was alone.

She stayed for a bit, staring at nothing, feeling empty of tears and of any feelings at all. After a few hours, she heard a sharp shout that made her turn her head to see what was happening. She could see a couple of people, ten maybe. They were divised in two groups. The first was composed of humans, they were running after some angels. 

_What do they not just fly?_

She didn't know why she cared, but she stood up, he sadeness pushed aside for now, and headed towards them. That's when she noticed that one of the winged ones had a wing down, looking really hurt. _Shit._

She hurried up then and- _wait. Why do I care?_

She shook her head but continued anyway. When she got closer, one of the humans saw her.

"Ha! Look at that guys!"

The human men looked at her then. There were seven of them. Several started laughing, as one came closer, until he invaded her personnal space, his group not chasing the angels anymore.

"Hey pretty girl. Do you know who I am?"

She was pertified. She didn't know why, but she was. 

"N-No. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll just pass my way."

She started walking away, noticing that the angels were gone, but he put his handon her shoulder to stop her. He was smirking. 

"I am the leader of Mount Weather, pretty girl. And you, are an abomination I can't let go."

All the blood drained out of her face. Cage Wallace was standing in front of her. She was dead.

 

_How unfair, it's just our love_

_Found something real that's out of touch_

_But if you'd searched the whole wide world_

_Ho oh oh would you dare to let it go?_

 

She felt hot tears threatening to roll on her cheeks. Mount Weather was an illegal organization that killed angels. They were known by everyone, and they did not hide their identities so well, but the police wasn't doing much about it. Who cared about angels, anyway? So, imagine about a half angel. To Cage's eyes, it wasn't allowed to live on the same planet as him.

Fear was paralizing her as he spited on her face and took out her dagger as two of his men imobilized her arms.

_Why the fuck did I come to hlelp them? I don't fucking know them! And now I'm going to die._

She finally resolved herself, trying to look strong as she understood there was no escaping from this.

She looked straight in the eyes of her soon-to-be murderer, and then closed them. She waited. 

And waited.

But the knife never touched her unscarred skin.

She heard a cry of pain and opened her eyes. Cage was on his knees, holding his belly. She turned aup one of the und and was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever. The three angels were back. Two of them, a dark blonde woman and a man (he was the one with a broken wings) were beating up the men that were waiting behind. And the most important thing was the angel that was kicking the ass of two men who were holding her. She was tall, some strands of her chestnut hair were pulled in tight braids as the rest of it was free in messy curls on her shoulders. She had mezmerising green eyes, a killer jawline, and geant, beautiful black wings. She was magnificient.

 

 

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special oh oh oh_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give,_

_Me up_

 

Clarke stared, unable to do anything else, as the three winged figures finished with their fights and then gathered. The green eyed woman looked at her then, and electricity filled the air. The blonde drew in a sharp breath.

"You..."

The brunette swallowed and nodded.

"Me."

She came closer, very slowly, eyeing Clarke's wings. The youngr woman stared at her feet then, ashamed of them, as she had been for over a year now. That was _her_ guardian angel. And the poor woman was linked with a half blood. A half bood who had wings. 

"I'm Lexa."

The blonde looked at her, tears still in her eyes. The girl had the sweetest and deepest voice she had ever heard.

"Uh...Clarke."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, not noticing Cage Wallace sneaking away or Lexa's friends still behind her.

"You're not an angel, are you?"

Clarke said 'no' with her head.

"Half angel, half human. I don't fit in either."

She shifted awkwardly on her feet. When she met Lexa's gaze, instead of disgust or pity, she found there admiration, sadness, and a hint of curiosity.

"I've never seen wings like those."

She raised her hand.

"Can I?"

Clarke nodded. She didn't know what she was agreeing to, but that woman who looked like a goddess was her soulmate, and she felt like she could trust her blindly. The angel passed her long fingers on the soft feathers. Her voice was a murmure.

"Beautiful..."

 

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_It's not about not about angels_

_...angels_


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author note

So, I just posted a new chapter and deleted it, because I really wasn't satisfied with it.

I really hate that when authors write author notes and I think it's a chapter but it's not, but I didn't know how to ask you, so here I am, and I'm really sorry...:)

What would you guys would like to see happen next? Because I had my storyline planned but I don't like it anymore and every time I try to write this next chapter, I just can't. Lack of inspiration.

Do you guys have any ideas, suggestions? I really don't want to give up on this story.

Sorry again!

Have a nice day/night ;)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So...It's been a while.

I really hate it when authors just abandon their work for that long - so yeah, I'm really sorry. I had problems of emails notifications with this account, which is why I now have another one where I go more often, it's MissCamomille and I'm writing a fic there if you're interested (it's nothing like this one, it's all fluff, but I thought I might tell you guys.)

I'm planning on coming back to this account to continue my fics when i have time (Exams are crazy this year, and ti's only getting worse but holidays are coming up soon). If people are still interested in this story, I'll do my best to come back here and finish it. Just tell me if it's worth me taking time to write it or not :).

I love you guys, thank you for your support!

FCD


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone!

Okay so, I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I tried to write more and totally failed simply because my English is better than it was a year ago. (I feel like it is at least, and it bothers me to see my work written so poorly.) That's why I decided to put this work in a series so that people who were interested can subscribe to it, because I'll be re-writting this story.

I hope there are still people here to read it, and I'll see you all soon!

Love you Clexakru.

FCD

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to write more?
> 
> PLease leave kudos and comments, it makes my day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The smell of rain (french)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492733) by [FrenchCrazyDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer)




End file.
